


Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - Before the show ends

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [18]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, an almost kiss, jenna thinks he is a funny kisser, peter doing the handthing while kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna thinks Peter is a “funny kisser”. Peter is about to prove her wrong and in the end, there is an unexpected confession. From a tumblr prompt if I could write a kiss. So I wrote an almost one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Colepaldi RPF - Before the show ends

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway. Remember this is a fictional story.

“You are a funny kisser,” Jenna says out of the blue, sitting in the break room. Across from her sits her co-star.

Peter lowers the newspaper, he is just reading, slowly down to the table, his mimic is stern, and for a moment Jenna is afraid his Malcolm Tucker will eat her alive. Then a flicker goes through his eyes and his head jolts a bit, his nose crinkles when he frowns. It looks almost comical and Jenna is relieved.

“What?” he tries to remember a conversation to what this statement fits, but there is none he can remember. Did he miss something, were they talking while he was reading the newspaper and he just couldn’t follow?

“I am not a funny kisser!” he says, only because he thinks he should defend himself, even if he doesn't know what is the reason for her to say such thing.

Jenna looks at the computer screen in front of her, waits till the clip finishes and then clicks replay. _Kissing Peter Capaldi compilation._ “It looks like it.”

He stands up and walks over to her, looks at the screen and almost loses it, “Kissing Peter Capaldi compilation? Seriously?”

She snickers.

“Jenna, really? How do you always dig stuff like that out?” she just shrugs with her shoulders. She will never admit that she looked on purpose for it, after seeing one of his movies where he kissed someone else.

He can’t look at himself so he turns slightly away, “So is there a _Jenna Coleman Kissing compilation_ too, or are you the only one having fun today?”

She swallows, is really thinking about if there is one. No, definitely not, she hasn’t kissed much people on screen like he did. Though she answers, “Maybe if you dig deep enough,” only to tease him.

She doesn’t stop the video and he doesn’t make her stop it, just watches her, from the side, and she is aware he observes her while doing. Before she has the chance to blush, she repeats, “Ýeah, funny kisser.”

He claps down the screen, “Why?”

“It's just… you always kiss the same way, bringing your hand toward the face of your kissing partner,” she shifts in her seat, unsure how to put it in words. “Never knew anyone who kisses like that.”

He wants to raise the cup of tea to his mouth, but stops midway, thinking about her words. The hand thing - yes, he knows he does it - sometimes. He opens the screen again, and watches another ten seconds of the video.

He gives the moment a hum, before looking at her long without saying anything. She is afraid he is now pissed, but he is not. He raises a finger like he wants to request some more time before he gives his final answer.

They get called on set, and the matter is dropped for the moment.

When the day is over they find each other on the set of Clara’s living room. Jenna has slumped herself onto the couch. It is dark outside and she is tired and it would not be the first time she would fall asleep on the set.

Peter stands by the window, turns toward her and winks her over, “Do me a favour.”

Jenna huffs, but stands up and walks up to him, unsure what he wants. He is wearing his Doctor jumper, his coat hangs loosely over the stool, and he frowns at her, deep in thought and she decides to keep standing there, without asking questions. Even, when he steps a bit closer.

“I am not a funny kisser,” he simply says at once and leans in.

 _‘What?’_ she thinks and all her weariness is blown away and all her warning bells start to ring. What is happening? Is he about to kiss her?

 _‘He is!’_ her head yells and the only thing she does is freeze on the point. _‘I should back away, shouldn’t I?’_ She doesn’t.

He doesn’t realize, that he brings his hand to her cheek, that he touches her soft skin and that his fingertips make tiny little circles in her hair and around her ear. He doesn’t know that her skin burns under his touch.

The thing is, she doesn’t realize he not wants to kiss her, he just wanted to try something, find something out and when he leans in he sees how his hand raises up and does this _“hand thing”_ she found so funny earlier. He doesn’t realize that when he is almost by her lips and he turns his head to watch his hand having some kind of independent life, that she is about to lean in.

“I am a funny kisser!” he breaks away, some anger about himself in his voice. “I am really doing this with my hand, do I?”

She stares at him, mouth slightly open, still in shock, her eyes big as the one of a deer blinded by the lights. “I-I…”

“What?” he is confused.

“I thought you were about to kiss me!” she blurts out.

“Nooo!” he gives it a laugh, then realisation settles in. “I was… trying something.. out. I am sorry,” it is not often he stutters, “I-I am sorry.”

They stand there for a while, and Peter becomes aware what he has done. Becomes aware of her breath against his chin, when he was so very close to her. Can feel his fingertips prickle, now he remembers, that he has actually touched her.

 _‘She didn’t back away,’_ his fingers come to his lips, twisting them, his teeth biting his fingernail, _‘and I didn’t mind.’_

The silence is about to become heavy, so Jenna decides to say something - the first thing that crosses her mind. “Seems I was wrong.”

He is glad she spoke up, “Wrong? About what?”

“N-nothing.”

He ruffles his hair, gives her a smile, he knows she can’t resist, “Come on.”

For a second she thinks about to go, leave him standing there - it would be the correct punishment for the thing he did.

“That you are a funny kisser. It didn’t feel funny when you …,” she makes a gesture with her hand and he darts out his tongue - subconsciously - smiling. Jenna feels now pushed and babbles along. “So no funny kisser, I would say, even if I don’t have any further data, I would say, I was wrong and… I probably should stop talking about it, because there is no kiss in the next script and I …,” she buries her face in her hands, “for fuck sake, make me stop talking, Peter!”

His eyebrows dart up and he purses his lips a bit coy, when she faces him again, knowing how that must have sounded.

Two pairs of eyes linked together, both having the same fantasy in their head now. Peter can hear how his blood rushes through his ears, and he needs to breath out audible about the thought of him, kissing her. Keeping her quiet.

“I didn’t mean…,” but she did mean. Her mouth is so dry now, and she needs to lick her lips.

She shakes herself, shrugs of the tension that has taken possession of her, gives him a smug and coolish hand sign and says, “Maybe one day, they write a kiss.”

“Maybe,” he says without emotion, and she can feel how disappointment creeps into her heart. It is time to go, it is time to go to sleep and forget about this. “Hopefully.”

The word stops her at once. Turning around by the door frame, he looks at her with a shy smile, “The truth is;” he smirks, “I would like to kiss you before the show ends.”

Taken aback. She can see he doesn’t regret his words, he has said them deliberately.

Jenna wants to say something, something like _“you mean you want to kiss Clara.”_ They both know what his answer would be.

The time is up, two stagehands walk in, to redecorate for tomorrow.

“Goodnight, Peter.”

“Goodnight, Jenna,” he keeps standing by the doorframe for a few more moments, watching the workers build up the Tardis.

His fingertips are still burning.

[(gifcredit)](http://dragonice9612.tumblr.com/post/99103670270/reallyginny)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if so --> comment? kudo?
> 
> I wanted to say, I really wanted to use this sentence since forever “I would like to kiss you before the show ends” it is not mine. I have it from another show/actor, who said that about his female co-star. And no, there is no Peter Capaldi kissing compilation but there is a nice gifset on tumblr.


End file.
